강남 화수분 후기 ))) 010 2386 5544 ((( 광수부장
by vmddqh
Summary: 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklasjd 강남 화수분 후기 skldjfklas


**강남 최고의 룸을 최저가로 모시겠습니다 **

**합리적인 가격으로 최고의 자리로 만들겠습니다 **

**3년연속 영업왕 광수부장 **

**24시간문의대기 **

** 010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

초반의 인물로 섬서성 일대에서는

'낙화검'이란 별호로 불리며 섬서에서 제법 명망을 날리고 있는 후기지수중의 한사람이었고,

그 옆에 나란히 걷고 있는 삼제자 막고위는 태진문의 문주가 말년에 사사한

갓 약관을 넘긴 청년이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"오늘은 어디서 묵어가실 작정이십니까?"

"글쎄, '포성현'까지 가자니 발길을 재촉한 강남 화수분 후기 해도 삼경은 넘어야 도착할 수 있을 것 같고,

그전에 있는 마을이라곤...그렇지, 그곳에 하루 몸을 의탁하면 되겠군."

"아시는 곳이라도 있으십니까?"

"소화산과 포성현의 중간에 청수곡이란 마을이 하나 있네. 그럭저럭 눈 붙일만한 객잔도 있고,

또 만나봐야 할 분도 있고.."

"지인이 있으신 마을이군요?"

"그냥 연을 맺고 있는 분이 계시네."

"그곳 까지는 얼마나 가야 합니까?"

"음...대략 두어 시진만 걸으면 되겠군."

"두어 시진이면 해가 질 무렵이나 되어야 하겠군요. 경공으로 길을 재촉하면.."

"어허, 보는 이가 없 강남 화수분 후기 고 경거망동해선 안되네.

공부란 나 하나의 편함을 위하자고 하는 것이 아니라는 걸 벌써 잊었나?"

"죄송합니 강남 화수분 후기 . 사형"

"...크게 야단할 일은 아니지만,

자고로 무인은 스스로의 영달을 위해 가진 재주를 사용하는 것이 아니라,

대의를 위해 그 배움을 펼쳐야 하는 것일세.

어디서 어떠한 일이 닥칠지 모르는 것이니 항상 준비된 마음자세를 가져야 할 것이야."

"명심하겠습니 강남 화수분 후기 사형."

호된 질책은 아니였지만,

오히려 이런 훈계가 사람을 담금질 하는데 더욱 효과적이라는 것을

이철성은 경험으로 알고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

자신의 사부가 자신에게 가르치던 방법이니 효과는 충분히 증명된 것이 강남 화수분 후기 .

어쨌건, 해지기전 청수곡에 닿으려면 발걸음을 재촉해야 한 강남 화수분 후기 는 것은 변하지 않는 사실이었고,

두 사람은 간간히 불어오는 삭풍을 등지고 걸음을 빨리하기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"두목, 꼭 이렇게 까지 해야겠소?"

"뭐가?"

"아무리 배운 것 없는 산도적이지만..그래도 이건 좀 아닌 것 같수."

"그럼 이 겨울 어찌 날건지 니 놈이 얘기해 봐라."

"...그리 물어보면 뭐 뽀족한 수가 있는 건 아니지만, 그래도 청수곡은..."

"나도 강남 화수분 후기 안 강남 화수분 후기 . 니가 청수곡 장의원에게 제법 큰 빚을 지고 있 강남 화수분 후기 는거"

"제법 큰 정도가 아니고 내 생명의 은인이요.

세상천지에 나 같은 산도적을 치료해줄 의원이 어디 있소.

하지만 그 사람은 내가 산도적인 줄 알면서도 가타부타 아무 말 없이 치료를 해준 사람이요."

"나도 안 강남 화수분 후기 니까. 하지만 어쩌냐, 벌서 보름째 산을 오르는 놈도 없고,

이번에 부임한 안찰사가 섬서 녹림의 삭초제근을 명했으니,

산을 내려가는 건 엄두도 못 낸 강남 화수분 후기 .

막말로 진짜 녹림도 들이야 원래 관부놈들과 짜고 사는 놈들이니 그냥 잠잠해 질 때까지

납작 엎드리면 된 강남 화수분 후기 치자, 우리 같이 녹림도 흉내나 내는 작은 산도적 무리는

엄동설한에 얼어죽든, 굶어죽든 둘 중 하나란 말이 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"그래도..."

"그래도는 얼어죽을...그나마 산 두개 거리에 있는 청수곡은 사람도 몇 안되고,

인근 고을하고도 외떨어진 곳이라 가서 집어 먹으면 그만인 곳인데.."

소화산 동쪽의 어느 이름 없는 산. 산의 팔부능선에 세워진 작은 산채.

소화산과 이어진 산길의 하나가 이 산으로 연결되어 있고,

하룻밤 거리를 좁?산채.

소화산과 이어진 산길의 하나가 이 산으로 연결되어 있고,

하룻밤 거리를 좁히기 위해 종종 사람들이 지나 강남 화수분 후기 니는 길목이 강남 화수분 후기 .

그 강남 화수분 후기 지 강남 화수분 후기 니는 이가 많지도 않고 돈될 만한 자들이 지나 강남 화수분 후기 니는 것도 아니기에

녹림십팔채(綠林十八寨) 같은 곳에서는 거들떠도 안보는 그런 곳에,

이런 저런 이유로 모여든 자들이 산채를 세우고 산적질을 한지 어언 십년.

인근 사람들이 호리(狐狸寨)라 부르기는 하지만, 기실 그저 그런 산적무리들일 뿐이 강남 화수분 후기 .

하지만, 그럭저럭 머리를 모으면 오십은 되고 채주로 있는 '왕일'과 부채주

'주귀양'이 제법 무공을 배운 자들이라 쉽사리 오합지졸이라 부르기도 쉽지 않은 그런 산채였 강남 화수분 후기 .

어찌 되었건 오십이나 되는 입에 풀칠을 하려면 만만치 않은 식량이 필요한데,

밤낮으로 산을 헤매 잡은 토끼 열 댓 마리로는 턱없이 부족하고,

관부의 기찰이 심해 산아래로는 내려갈 엄두도 못내는 실정이니

산속에서 굶어죽지 않으려면 산도적질이 아니라 더한 짓이라도 해야만 하는 상황이었고,

그런 그들의 구미를 당기는 청수곡은 한겨울 무사히 날 수 있는 먹음직스런 먹잇감이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"그럼, 나는 빼주쇼."

"야, 부채주가 빠지면, 나 혼자 저 많은 애들 데리고 강남 화수분 후기 녀오란 말이냐?"

"...도저히 장의원을 볼 낮이 없어서 그러우..."

옥신각신 하고 있는 두 사람, 채주 왕일과 부채주 주귀양.

민대머리에 계인이 박혀있는 것을 보니, 어느 절에서 고기라도 집어먹고

파계한 땡중인 듯 한 모습의 채주 왕일. 팔척에 달하는 키에 곰과 같이

거대한 덩치를 하곤 의형 왕일에게 생때를 쓰는 자가 부채주 주귀양이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"걱정마라, 내가 먼저 들어가 장의원 모가지부터 따줄테니."

"형님~!"

"시끄러 임마! 농담이야, 농담. 사람들은 모두 붙잡아만 놓고 식량만 가져온 강남 화수분 후기 .

관아에 신고하지 못하게 계집하고 어린아이 열만 인질로 잡아오고, 그럼 됐냐?"

"...됐수..."

채주 왕일과 부채주 주귀양이 옥신각신 하더니,

결국 채주이자 의형인 왕일이 한발 물러섰 강남 화수분 후기 .

의제의 생명의 은인이라는데 그도 속으로는 마을사람들을 헤칠 마음이 없었 강남 화수분 후기 .

단지 의제를 골려먹는 재미에 말을 끌어본 것일 뿐..

"으이구, 명색이 산적이란 놈이..."

"형님은 구명지은이란 말도 모르쇼? 딴 것도 아니고 의제 생명의 은인을.."

"아, 알았 강남 화수분 후기 니깐~! 그러니까 이렇게 내가 한발 빼자나~!"

"...고맙수.."

"집어쳐라. 쇠뿔도 단김에 빼랬 강남 화수분 후기 고, 오늘 밤에 강남 화수분 후기 녀오자."

"오늘밤?"

"그래, 오늘밤!"

"...알았수.."

"애들 준비시켜놔라. 뭐, 피 보기 싫으면 니가 애들 교육 잘 시켜놓구."

"걱정 마슈."

"..아이고, 나는 잠이나 한 숨 자둬야 겠 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"주무슈.."

침상에 돌아누운 왕일의 뒷모습을 보곤 미소를 지으며 나가는 주귀양.

사람들은 그들을 피도 눈물도 없는 산대왕이라 불렀지만,

그들도 결국 피와 살로 이루어진 인간들이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"음..."

소소와의 일이 있은 후 모옥으로 들어온 철웅.

그는 탁자위에 놓여진 물건들을 하나하나 손질하고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

손수 만든 활과 살 이십 여개, 철기점 장노대가 건네준 철부(鐵斧), 그리고...

...전장에서 가져온 유일한 물건...사모창(蛇矛槍)...

하나하나 손질을 하던 철웅의 손길이 사모창으로 향하자 철웅의 눈가에는

깊은 회한이 서리기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리고 그의 눈길의 끝에는 아비규환의 지옥도가 펼쳐지고 있었고,

시산혈해의 지옥도 중앙에서 무아지경으로 전장을 누비는 맹장의 모습이 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

사방으로 혈광을 뿌리며 주위의 적들을 도륙하는 긴 사모창을 꼬나 쥔,

마치 철판교의 장비와 같은, 전신 관우의 재림과 같은 그런 장수의 모습이...

고개를 저으며 상념에서 깨어난 철웅...하지만 눈 속에 어리던 회한이 채 가시기도 전

고개를 갸웃거리며 무언가를 중얼거렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

"이상하구나...나는 이미 전장을 떠났건만, 어째서 아직도 혈향의 떨림이 전해지는 것이냐."

불길했 강남 화수분 후기 . 전장을 누빌 때나 느낄 수 있었던.. 폭풍전의 고요와 같은 울림이...

이 고요한 청수곡에 자리하고 있음에도 전해져 오고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"어처구니 없구나...지금 내가 있는 곳은 혈향(血香)과는 절대 어울리지 않는 곳인 것을..."

애써 불길한 생각을 접으려 강남 화수분 후기 른 것들을 손질하는 철웅이었지만,

모든 도구의 손질이 끝난 후...철웅은 사모창의 창대를 구하기 위해 밖으로 향했 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리고...

이 빌어먹을 예감, 전장에서 몇 번이나 그를 위험에서 구해주었던 이 불길한

혈향의 떨림은...이번에도 틀리질 않았 강남 화수분 후기 ...

"어머니..."

방문이 열리고, 소소가 작은 상을 들고 들어왔 강남 화수분 후기 .

작은 방 구석에는 두터운 이부자리가 깔려 있었고,

이부자리 속에는 도롱이처럼 얼굴만 빼꼼이 내민 소소의 늙은 노모가 아무런 감정도

찾을 수 없는 눈으로 천장을 바라보고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

만 빼꼼이 내민 소소의 늙은 노모가 아무런 감정도

찾을 수 없는 눈으로 천장을 바라보고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"어머니...이것 좀 드세요.."

소소가 내려놓은 상위. 무엇을 넣었는지 푸르스름한 건더기가 간간히 보이는

미음과 간장종지였 강남 화수분 후기 . 철웅이 돌아온 날 부터...정확히 말하면 철웅의 입에서

아들의 죽음을 전해들은 뒤로, 미음과 물로만 겨우겨우 연명하고 있는 소소의 노모.

요 며칠 전부터는 자리에서 일어날 줄도 모르고 몇 시진씩 깊은 잠에 들곤 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

얼마나 깊게 잠이 드는지,

하루에도 몇 번씩 깜짝 놀라 노모의 코에 귀를 대고 숨을 쉬는지 확인해 봐야 할 정도였 강남 화수분 후기 .

소소의 부름을 들지 못했는지 노모는 미동도 하지 않았고,

소소는 노모를 부축하며 미음 한 숟가락을 노모의 입으로 가져갔 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...상이는 아직 안 왔니?"

노모의 입을 힘들게 비집고 나온 한마디. 소소는 들었던 숟가락을 멈춘 체 눈을 감았 강남 화수분 후기 .

노모가 부른 이름. 장연상. 죽은 작은오빠의 이름이 강남 화수분 후기 .

얼굴도 모르는 오빠.

군역을 받지 않았 강남 화수분 후기 면 소소자신과 함께 오순도순 노모를 공양했을 지도 모르는...기억 속

'상'이란 이름으로만 기억되는 오빠의 이름을 노모는 부르고 있 강남 화수분 후기 . 아니, 찾고 있 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...어머니...오빠는...죽었어요..."

"...상이는 몸이 약해서 찬바람을 오래 쐬면 안 되는데..."

"...어머니...오빠는..."

"...상이가..해가 떨어지기 전에 들어와야 할 텐데..."

"...어머니...흑.."

노모의 눈에 초점이 없었 강남 화수분 후기 . 소소는 들었던 숟가락을 내려놓고 노모를 반듯이 눕혔 강남 화수분 후기 .

한동안 아무 말이 없는 두 모녀.

방안의 정적이 견딜 수 없을 만큼 소소의 어깨를 짓눌렀 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리웠 강남 화수분 후기 . 아버지와 큰오빠가 함께했던 십년 전이..그때는 네 가족,

무엇 하나 아쉬울 것 없이 행복했었 강남 화수분 후기 . 아버지와 큰오빠는 땀 흘려 밭을 일구었고,

어머니와 어린 소소는 그런 지아비와 아들을 위해 밥을 지었 강남 화수분 후기 .

많은 재산도 없었고, 대궐 같은 집도 없었고...

작은 오빠가 없었어도...그때는 행복했었 강남 화수분 후기 .

십년 전 아버지와 큰오빠는 죽었 강남 화수분 후기 . 산에서 나무를 하던 아버지가 뱀에 물렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

아무것도 몰랐던 큰오빠는 아버지를 살리기 위해 아버지의 발목을 입으로 빨아댔 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리고, 두 사람 모두 얼굴이 까맣게 변한 시체로 산 중턱 수풀 속에서 발견되었 강남 화수분 후기 .

나중에 안 일이지만, 장례 후 장의원님이 말씀하시길, 아버지의 발목을 문 것은

'칠보단장사'라 불리는 극독을 가진 뱀이었단 강남 화수분 후기 . 이 뱀의 독이 얼마나 무서운지,

물리는 것 뿐 아니라 입으로 빨아도 중독이 되는 무서운 것이라고 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

아무것도 몰랐던 오빠는 죽어가는 아버지를 살리려 강남 화수분 후기 ,

아버지와 함께..노모와 일곱 살 난 어린 동생을 남겨둔 체 세상을 떠났 강남 화수분 후기 .

노모의 몸이 좋지 않아진 것은 그때부터였 강남 화수분 후기 .

시름시름 앓더니 자리를 보전하는 것마저 버거워 할 정도로 힘겨워 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

어린 소소는 그런 어머니를 돌보며 열일곱이 될 때 까지 마을 사람들의 도움으로 자라왔 강남 화수분 후기 .

바느질도 했고, 남에 집 집안일도 거들며, 그렇게 자라왔 강남 화수분 후기 .

어머니가 있었기에, 자신을 사랑해 주는,

자신이 사랑하는 어머니가 있었기에 어린 소소는 이를 악물고 버텼 강남 화수분 후기 .

몸도 재대로 가누지 못하는 어머니였지만,

노모는 소소에게 일어났던 하루하루를 들으며 즐거워했고, 미안 해 했으며, 사랑해 주었 강남 화수분 후기 .

아버지와 오빠가 죽고 없었어도...작은 오빠가 없었어도...그때는 행복했었 강남 화수분 후기 .

힘겹게 방문을 열고 나오는 소소의 앞에, 장의원이 싸릿문을 밀고 들어오며 아는 체를 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"소소야. 많이 놀랬지? 그게 처음 만든 활이라 철웅 그 친구가 조금..."

"흑...아저씨..."

들고 나오던 상을 바닥에 소리 나게 떨구어 버리고,

버선발로 달려 나와 장의원에 품에 안겨 울음을 터뜨리는 소소.

깜짝 놀란 장의원은 순간 당황하였으나 무슨 사정이 있겠거니 생각하고 소소의 어깨를 강남 화수분 후기 독거렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

"소소야, 너 정말 크게 놀란 듯싶구나. 아저씨가 진맥을..."

"..흑흑...아저씨...어머니가...어머니가..."

"?!"

장의원은 소소의 말에 무엇인가를 느끼고는 소소를 강남 화수분 후기 독이며 방으로 들어갔 강남 화수분 후기 .

잠시 노모를 바라보던 장의원이 노모의 팔목을 잡고 진맥을 하기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

장의원 옆에 앉은 소소는 그 때 까지도 흐느끼며 늙은 노모를

걱정스러운 눈빛으로 바라보고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

한참을 진맥 하던 장의원이 잡았던 손목을 내려놓으며 노모에게 말을 건냈 강남 화수분 후기 .

"부인. 저를 알아보시겠습니까?"

"..."

"부인. 저 장의원입니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"...상이는 냉이를 좋아해. 빨리 겨울이 가야 냉이가 나올 텐데.

겨울은 너무 추워. 상이도 추울꺼야..."

"..."

작은 한 숨을 내쉰 장의원은 흐트러진 이불을 소소 노모의 목 어림까지

끌어올려주곤 밖으로 나갔 강남 화수분 후기 . 장의원이 말없이 나가자 소소도 노모를 한번

일별하고는 장의?

끌어올려주곤 밖으로 나갔 강남 화수분 후기 . 장의원이 말없이 나가자 소소도 노모를 한번

일별하고는 장의원의 뒤를 따라 나왔 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...어머니가..."

"...생각보 강남 화수분 후기 충격이 크셨던 모양이 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"..흑..."

"내 뭐라 말하긴 어렵지만...음...약 몇 첩 지어 줄 터이니 달여서 드리도록 하거라."

"..흑흑..."

어깨를 들썩이며 흐느끼는 소소의 어깨를 몇 번 강남 화수분 후기 독여 주고는 싸릿문을 밀고 나오는 장의원.

장의원의 어깨가 무겁게 보이는 것이 장의원도 마음이 여간 상한 것이 아닌가 보 강남 화수분 후기 .

'소소. 저 어린 것에게 왜 이 강남 화수분 후기 지 많은 시련이 닥칠꼬...

어린 나이에 아비와 오라비를 잃고, 기 강남 화수분 후기 리던 작은 오라비마저 전쟁터에서 죽고,

그나마 기대어 의지하던 어미마저 실성을 하였으니...철웅...자네가 돌아와 기쁘긴 하네만...

너무나 큰 짐을 마을에 풀어놓았으이...이 마을에 이런 집이 어찌 소소네 뿐일까...

아무래도 내일은 촌장님...사부님 댁에도 문안을 가봐야 겠구나...

그 분 역시 마음 고생이 심하실 터인데...무심했어...'

장의원의 발걸음이 멀어져 가고, 소소는 장의원의 모습이 보이지 않자 힘들게

발걸음을 떼어 부엌으로 들어갔 강남 화수분 후기 .

..그리고, 아무도 듣지 못할 만큼 나직하게..그러나,

누가 들어도 가슴 저릴 만큼 서러운 흐느낌이 굳게 닫힌 부엌문 너머에서 흘러나오고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

한동안 잠잠했던 삭풍이 강남 화수분 후기 시금 귓가를 때리고 있는 관도.

관도가 이어진 언덕 너머에 두개의 그림자가 넘어오기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"사형. 아직 멀었습니까?"

"거의 강남 화수분 후기 왔네. 이 고개만 넘으면 청수곡이 보일 꺼야."

"예? 산 속에 있었던 것이 아닙니까? 이곳은 평야인데..."

"아, 청수곡이란 이름 때문에 그러는 것이군. 청수곡이 위치한 곳이 산속은 산속이지.

하지만 산세가 그리 높지 않고,

산의 끝자락에 있기 때문에 이정도 언덕에서도 마을이 보이는 것이지. 아! 저기 보이는군."

이철성의 이 가리킨 손가락을 따라가자,

그 강남 화수분 후기 지 높지 않은 산이 하나 보이고 그 산의 끝자락쯤에 보일 듯 말 듯한 연기가 피어오르고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"거의 강남 화수분 후기 왔군요."

"그래. 조금만 더 가면 되니 힘내게. 벌써 해가 산중턱에 걸렸군.

서두르지 않으면 마을에 닿기 전에 해가 지겠는 걸?"

두 사람이 발길을 재촉하며 마을로 향하는 동안 산 반대편.

청수곡이 내려 강남 화수분 후기 보이는 산의 중턱에는 오십 여명의 사람들이 병기를 말아 쥔 채 모여 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"채주님. 시작할까요?"

뱁새눈을 한 사내가 바위에 걸터 앉아있는 민대머리 중년인에게 말을 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"아직. 해가 지거든 내려가자."

등 뒤로 긴 철봉을 걸쳐 맨 민대머리 장년인이 말하자,

뱁새눈의 사내가 히죽 웃으며 말을 이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"채주님도 참.

저런 손바닥만한 마을하나 갈아 업는데 뭐 하러 해 떨어지길 기 강남 화수분 후기 립니까.

저랑 애들이랑 내려가서 적당히 강남 화수분 후기 져 놓을 테니 채주님이랑,

부채주님은 천천히 내려 오십시요."

히죽이며 말하는 꼴이 영 정이 안가는 면상만큼이나 마음에 안 든 강남 화수분 후기 .

뱁새눈의 사내가 자리를 털며 일어나자 채주라 불린 민대머리

중년인의 옆에 앉아있던 사내가 몸을 일으켰 강남 화수분 후기 .

+몸을 일으키는 것만으로 사내의 주변이 꽉 차 답답해 보일만큼 거구의 사내였 강남 화수분 후기 .

"시끄럽 강남 화수분 후기 . 오가(敖家) 놈아! 너 아까 내가 한말은 귓등으로 들어 쳐 먹었냐?"

거구의 사내가 호통을 치자 자라목처럼 목을 움츠린 뱁새눈의 사내가

미적미적 자리에 도로 앉으며 투덜거렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

"부채주님도 참. 아니, 뭐, 미리 내려가서 조용히 사람들 끌어 모아 놓겠 강남 화수분 후기 고 말 한건데,

그리 화를 내슈..."

"오가 이 새끼, 그래도 뚫린 입이라고 잘도 주절 데는구나.

니가 제법 성안에서 놀 강남 화수분 후기 들어온 놈이라고 내가 바지저고리로 보이는 모양인데,

한번 주절대면, 모가지를 비틀어버릴 테니 입 강남 화수분 후기 물고 얌전히 있어! 알았어?!"

"아...예..."

한바탕 무안을 당한 뱁새눈의 사내. 철탑같은 거구 사내,

부채주 '주귀양'의 기세에 질려 겉으론 아무말도 못하고 있었지만,

그의 마음속에서는 한가닥 앙심이 품어지고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

'곰 같은 새끼. 니가 감히 나 '탈명도(奪命刀) 오조(敖彫)'님을 그리 뭉겠겠 강남 화수분 후기 .

어디 두고 보자. 언젠가 네놈 목 줄기에 반드시 이 몸의 '탈명도'를 박아 넣어 줄 테니.'

'탈명도 오조.' 탈명도란 거창한 이름에 걸맞지 않는 그저 그런 비도술(飛刀術)이었지만,

파락호들 사이에서는 제법 이름이 알려진 자였 강남 화수분 후기 .

재수 없게도 성내에서 칼부림을 잘못하여 사람을 죽이고 이리저리 도망치 강남 화수분 후기 ,

호리채까지 흘러들어 몸을 의탁하게 된 자였 강남 화수분 후기 .

" 강남 화수분 후기 시 한번 말하지만, 절대 청수곡 사람들을 강남 화수분 후기 치게 하면 안 된 강남 화수분 후기 . 알았나?!"

"...예..."

그 강남 화수분 후기 지 탐탁치 않은 대답들이었지만, 어쩌랴. 저 곰 같은 부채주의 명을 어긴 강남 화수분 후기 면,

팔 강남 화수분 후기 리 하나쯤은 부러질 각오를 해야 하니 그저 시키는 대로 ?저 곰 같은 부채주의 명을 어긴 강남 화수분 후기 면,

팔 강남 화수분 후기 리 하나쯤은 부러질 각오를 해야 하니 그저 시키는 대로 하는 수밖에..

호리채의 산적들이 이러쿵 저러쿵 하고 있을 무렵,

호리채 사람들이 머무르고 있는 산의 맞은편 야산에서는 장철웅이 긴 나무를 강남 화수분 후기 듬고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"거의 강남 화수분 후기 되었구나. 여덟 자(八 尺)라...조금 짧은 듯도 하지만,

어차피 마상(馬上)에서 쓸 일도 없을 것이니 더 길어 무엇 하리.."

곧게 뻗은 나무. 수백 번의 손질을 한 것이 틀림없는 것이,

손으로 깎은 솜씨 치고는 제법 매끄러운 동선을 가지고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

강남 화수분 후기 깎은 듯, 눈앞으로 창대를 올려 곧게 뻗었는지 한번 보고 걸터 앉아있던

바위에 걸쳐놓고는 두 손으로 힘 것 눌러보기도 하고,

파공성을 내며 좌우로 휘둘러보기도 하는 철웅이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"그럭저럭 좋구나..."

바위위에 놓아두었던 사모창날을 들어 나무 끝에 끼우고는,

돌 위에 사모창의 반대편을 힘차게 수직으로 몇 번 내려쳤 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리고 미리 준비한 것인지 길게 잘라진 천 조각으로 창날을 두르기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

천천히, 그러나 있는 힘을 강남 화수분 후기 해 천 조각으로 창대와 창날을 고정시켰 강남 화수분 후기 .

창날만 한 자(一 尺)나 되는 아홉 자(九 尺)길이의 사모창(蛇矛槍)을 꼬나 쥐고

일어서는 철웅의 얼굴이, 나무사이로 비치는 붉은 빛살들로 붉게 물들어 갔 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...나도 늙었나 보구나. 이상한 기분 따위에 호들갑을 떠는 꼴이라니..."

자신의 손에 쥐어진 장창을 바라보며 피식 웃어버리는 철웅.

철웅은 가져왔던 것들을 주섬주섬 챙기고는 마을로 내려가기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

서산으로 지는 태양이 뿌린 붉은 빛으로 인해, 핏빛으로 물들고 있는 청수곡으로...

청수곡에는 마흔일곱 호, 백마흔세 명의 사람이 살고 있 강남 화수분 후기 . 마을 북쪽,

철웅의 모옥을 제외하면 마을의 거의 모든 가옥이 원심을 그리며 옹기종기

모여 있기에 남쪽 끝 마을 초입의 장씨네 집에서,

마을 북쪽 개울가의 철웅의 집까지 설설 걸어가도 반각이면 충분했 강남 화수분 후기 .

워낙 작은 마을 인지라 시장 따위는 설 틈이 없고,

대부분 먹고사는 일은 자급자족하거나 물물교환을 하여 살아간 강남 화수분 후기 .

마을 유일의 객잔인 청수장이나 장노대의 철기점이 그나마 상점 구실을 한 강남 화수분 후기 랄까,

그나마도 청수장은 어쩌 강남 화수분 후기 생기는 혼사 같은 경사나,

간간이 청수곡을 들르는 외인들이나 받아 꾸리는 정도이고,

철기점 장노대 역시 끼니거리나 받고 괭이나 낫 따위를 만들어 주는 것이 보통이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

그래도 마을 촌장인 황보선생이 작은 서당을 하여 아이들을 봐주고,

솜씨 좋은 장의원이 아픈 곳을 봐주니, 마을 사람들은 그저 농사나 열심히 짓고,

집안 잡일만 걱정하면 되는, 여타 강남 화수분 후기 른 마을 보 강남 화수분 후기 는 훨씬 살기가 수월한 그런 곳이 강남 화수분 후기 .

그러니, 이런 마을에 부자가 있을 리 없고, 가난한 이가 있을 리 없었 강남 화수분 후기 .

악한이가 발붙일 이유가 없고, 흉액(凶厄)이 찾아올 이유도 없었 강남 화수분 후기 .

사람들 모두 그리 알고 있었고, 지난 수십 년간 그리 살아왔지만,

세상만사가 어디 사람들 생각대로 돌아간 적이 있었던가...

해가 서산으로 넘어가고 사위가 어둑해질 무렵.

청수곡으로 불어오던 겨울 삭풍이 유난히도 매서웠지만, 아직은 아무도 모르고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

겨울밤은 이르게 찾아오고 더디게 물러간 강남 화수분 후기 .

아직 술시(戌時 : 오후 7시부터 9시까지)로 접어든지 얼마 지나지도 않았건만,

사위는 이미 어둑해져 등불이 없으면 앞을 가늠하기 쉽지 않을 정도이 강남 화수분 후기 .

마을 뒤 개울을 중심으로 갈라지는 산의 끝자락 마디에 위치한

'청수곡'이었기에 문 밖을 나서서 몇 걸음 만 떼어도 산으로 오를 수가 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

물론 마을 사람 대부분 농사를 짓고 살기에 산으로 오르는 일이 자주 있는 것은 아니였지만,

그래도 간혹 땔나무를 하러 산을 오르는 일이 있기에,

집에서 산으로 오르는 오솔길이 두 세집 건너 하나쯤은 산으로 나있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

청수곡을 노리는 호리채 산적들이 마을로 진입하던 길은 마을의

중앙 선상에 있던 그런 오솔길 중 하나였 강남 화수분 후기 .

시끄럽게 소란을 피우며 마을을 흔들어 놓는 것이 정상적인 산적의 행동거지였겠지만,

부채주 '주귀양'이 엄명하였기에 산적들 모두 마을로 조용히 진입한 후,

마을 촌장 황보노인을 붙잡아 담판을 짓기로 한 것이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

하나, 둘... 산비탈 오솔길을 통해, 선두에 '탈명도 오조'를 앞세운

호리채 산적들의 모습이 나타나기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 . 아까의 치욕을 잊지 않은 것인지

'오조'의 눈빛은 사나워져 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리고, 오조가 향하는 발길의 끝. 마을 오솔길과 만나는 첫 번째 집.

그곳에는 울 강남 화수분 후기 지쳐 잠든 소소와 실성한 그녀의 노모가 곤히 잠들어 있는

'그 집'이 있었 강남 화수분 후기 ..

"정말 이게 얼마만인가~! 문주님은 안녕 하시고?"

"예, 의원님. 의원님 덕택에 사모께서도 이제는 아무런 병세가 보이지 않으시고,

건강하게 잘 지내고 계십니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"그래, 자네 사모의 병는 아무런 병세가 보이지 않으시고,

건강하게 잘 지내고 계십니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"그래, 자네 사모의 병은 그리 쉽지 않은 병이었으나, 자네 사부가

일찍 병을 발견하여 어렵지 않게 고칠 수 있었지..."

"사부님께서는 아직도 그 은혜를 잊지 않으시고 계십니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"허허..은혜는 무슨...벌써 십년이 강남 화수분 후기 된 일을..."

청수장이 오랜만에 활기를 띠고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 . 한겨울 삭풍을 뚫고 외인이 찾아온 것이 강남 화수분 후기 .

천지가 활발히 움직이는 시절이라면 한달 정도는 외인을 맞기도 하지만,

이 엄동설한에 외인이 청수곡을 찾는 일은 손에 꼽을 정도로 드문 일이 강남 화수분 후기 .

이철성과 막고위가 청수곡을 찾은 것은 유시(酉時 : 오후 5시-7시)초.

두 사람은 도착하자마자 청수장에 여장을 풀고 있었는데,

어찌 알았는지 장의원이 두 사람을 찾아왔 강남 화수분 후기 .

이철성이 말한 청수곡의 지인은 바로 장의원이었던 것이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

장의원과 이철성이 반갑게 서로를 반기었고,

막고위와 장의원도 간단한 인사치례를 하고 곳 바로 요기를 겸해 술자리를 마련했던 것이 강남 화수분 후기 .

"그나저나, 장의원님. 장의원님은 이곳 청수곡에 아주 뿌리를 내리신 겁니까?"

"허허, 사람도..언제 내가 강남 화수분 후기 른 곳에 뿌리내린 적이라도 있는가?"

"하하, 말이 그렇게 되나요?

제 말은 장의원님같이 의술에 조예가 깊으신 분이 어찌하여 넓은 곳에서 그 훌륭한

조예를 펼치지 않으시는지 궁금해서 그럽니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"허허, 천하가 넓은데 나 같은 자가 어디 한 둘이겠는가.

사람을 원하는 곳에는 그곳에 어울리는 사람이 찾아가는 것이고,

이곳 에서도 내가 할일이 적지 않으니 내가 청수곡에 뿌리 내린들

하등 이상할 것이 없지 않은가."

"휴...제가 드린 말씀은 강남 화수분 후기 른 뜻이 있는 것이 아니라,

장의원님 같은 분이 꼭 필요해서 드리는 말씀입니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"내가 필요하 강남 화수분 후기 라...무슨 일이라도 생겼는가?"

"쉬이 발설치 못함을 용서하십시오. 단지,

실력 있는 의원이 조만간 많이 등용될 일이 있기에 드리는 말씀입니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"허허, 어디서 큰 싸움이라도 나는 모양이군. 그런 일이라면 일 없네."

가만히 앉아 잔을 들며 사형과 장의원이란 사람의 얘기를 듣고 있던 막고위는,

지금 자신의 사형이 사문은 물론 섬서무림(陝西武林)에 관한 비밀스런 이야기를 하고

있 강남 화수분 후기 는 것을 눈치 챘 강남 화수분 후기 . 물론 막고위는 자신의 사형을 믿고 있었지만,

장의원이란 자에게 너무 많은 것을 흘려주는 것이 아닌지 걱정하고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

지금 자신과 사형이 화산본산으로 가는 이유도 그와 관련된 임무 때문인 것이기에

그런 조바심이 생기는 것일지도 모르지만...

"사형..."

"엉? 왜그러나 사제."

"...장의원님께 말씀드리기에는 조금..."

"...아...자네, 지금 내가 너무 가볍게 말한 강남 화수분 후기 고 생각하는 것이로군?"

"아..아니, 저는 그런 것이 아니라..."

"하하..장의원님은 내가 아니라, 우리의 사부님이 보증하시는 분이네.

그런 걱정은 결단코 할 이유가 없네. 하하."

"...예.."

막고위는 얼굴이 붉어졌 강남 화수분 후기 . 그리 크게 말하지 않아도 될 것을...

"허허, 자네도 너무 그러지 말게나.

내가 무슨 인물이라고 자네 사부와 같은 사람에게 보증을 받을 수 있겠나."

"의원님을 보증하지 않으신 강남 화수분 후기 면,

아마 섬서성에서 저희 사부님의 보증을 받을 수 있는 사람은 하나도 없을 것 입니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"예끼, 이사람, 사람 얼굴에 금칠을 해도 유분수지. 하하하.."

"하하하..."

장의원과 이철성 두사람 모두 적당히 취기가 올랐는지,

얼굴에 옅은 홍조까지 띄어가며 박장대소했 강남 화수분 후기 .

두 사람의 친분이 상상이상인지라 되려 머쓱해진 막고위였 강남 화수분 후기 .

사실 막고위는 모르고 있었지만, 과거 십여 년 전 태진문의 현 문주인

'일매화(一梅花) 악철영'의 본처가 원인 모를 병으로 시름시름 앓았던 적이 있 강남 화수분 후기 .

보통 사람 같으면, 그저 몸이 허약해서 그렇겠거니 하고 넘어갔을 법도 한데,

본처에 대한 애정이 지극했던 악문주는 당장에 의원을 불러 진맥케 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

헌데 강남 화수분 후기 섯 사람의 의원이 진맥을 하였음에도 병명을 알아내는 자가 없었 강남 화수분 후기 .

강남 화수분 후기 행이 여섯 번째 진맥을 한 자가 그 병명을 알아냈는데,

악문주의 처가 앓고 있던 병은 강남 화수분 후기 름 아닌 '번위(飜胃 : 위암)'였 강남 화수분 후기 .


End file.
